Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are produced from cased wellbores intersecting one or more hydrocarbon reservoirs in a formation. These hydrocarbons flow into the wellbore through perforations in the cased wellbore. Perforations are usually made using a perforating gun that is generally comprised of a steel tube “carrier,” a charge tube riding on the inside of the carrier, and with shaped charges positioned in the charge tube. “Plug and Perf” is a technique in which a bottom hole assembly is run in hole (typically on wireline or tubing), a bridge plug is set, and one or more perforating guns are detonated to provide communication between the wellbore and formation.
The present disclosure addresses the need for more cost-efficient perforating guns for perforating and fracturing a formation.